Trophy Gallery
Super Smash Bros. Lawl Toon/Lawl Toon REMASTERED *Smash Ball *Assist Trophy *Sandbag *Lawl Food *Capsule *Crate *Barrel *Rolling Crate Super Mario Bros. The Movie: A Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach *Anime Mario *Anime Mario (Alt.) *Mario is Playing With Power *Anime Luigi *Anime Princess Peach *Mushroom Hermit *Anime Bowser *Prince Haru Donkey Kong Country the Animated Series *CGi Diddy Kong *CGI Diddy Kong (Alt.) *? *CGi Donkey Kong *CGi Cranky Kong *CGi King K. Rool *CGi Klump *CGi Krusha *Polly Roger *Inka Dinka Doo *Eddie the Mean Old Yeti Pokemon the Animated Series *Anime Jigglypuff *Anime Jigglypuff (Alt.) *The Song of Jigglypuff *Anime Pikachu *Ash Ketchum *Brock *Misty *Anime Lucario *Anime Mewtwo *Anime Piplup *Anime Charizard *Gary Oak *Prof. Oak *Anime Pichu Bros. *Anime Mew *Pokeball Garfield and Friends *Garfield *Garfield (Alt.) *Comedy Robot *Odie *Odie (Alt.) *? *Jon Arbuckle *Nermal *Arlene *Orson Pig *Roy Rooster *Booker *Sheldon *Bo and Lanolin *GR Metal Kruger *Lasagna Calvin and Hobbes *Calvin *Calvin (Alt.) *I'M HOOOOOME!! *Hobbes *Calvin's Mom *Calvin's Dad Peanuts *Snoopy *Snoopy (Alt.) *WW1 Flying Ace *Charlie Brown *Linus Van Pelt *Lucy Van Pelt *Sally *Rerun *Schroeder *Peppermint Patty *Marcie *Woodstock My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Applejack * Applejack (Alt) * Big Launch * Rarity * Rarity (Alt) * AFRAID TO GET DIRTY?! * Fluttershy * Fluttershy (Alt) * Bear Massage * Diamond Tiara * Diamond Tiara (Alt.) * ? * Discord * Discord (Alt) * Lord of Chaos * Zecora * Glida the Griffon * Twilight Sparkle * Spike * Pinkie Pie * Rainbow Dash * Scootaloo * Sweetie Belle * Applebloom * DJ Pon-3 * Octavia * Derpy * Dr. Whooves * Lyra * Bon-Bon * Maud Pie * Trixie * Snips and Snails * Lord Tirek My Little Pony * G3 Pinkie Pie * G3 Pinkie Pie (Alt) * Positively Pink * G3 Rainbow Dash * G3 Rainbow Dash (Alt) * Rainbow Celebration * Minty * Minty (Alt) * Here Comes Christmas Candy Cane Crash * G3.5 Pinkie Pie * G3.5 Pinkie Pie (Alt) * Somewhere Super New * Wisteria & G3 Spike * Wisteria & G3 Spike (Alt) * Spike, Hold my Flower. Gotta Lawl * Skywishes * Fiesta Flare * G3 Rarity * Razaroo * Thistle Whistle * Star Catcher * Tiddlywink, Zipzee and Tra-La-La * Crystal Rainbow Wand * G3.5 Rainbow Dash * G3.5 Cheerilee * Starsong * Toola-Roola * G3.5 Sweetie Belle * G3.5 Scootaloo * Mayor Flitter Flatter * Whimsey Weatherbe * Meta Whimsey * Twinkle Wish * Baby Scootaloo * Meghan (G1 MLP) * Sea Ponies * G1 Tirek Monster High * Frankie Stein * Frankie Stein (Alt) * Frankie's Joltin' Juice * Draculaura * Draculaura (Alt) * Dark Side * Clawdeen Wolf * Clawdeen Wolf (Alt) * Spotlight * Lagoona Blue * Lagoona Blue (Alt) * Queen of the Waves * Cleo De Nile * Cleo De Nile (Alt) * The Curse * Skully Bonezone * Skully Bonezone (Alt) * ??? * Ghoulia Yelps * Abby Bominable * Howleen Wolf * Toralie * Werecat Twins * Catty Noir * Spectra Vondergeist * Venus McFlytrap * Robecca Steam * Rochelle Goyle * Operetta * Deuce Gorgon * Clawd Wolf * Holt Hyde * Jackson Jekyll * Gillington "Gill" Webber * Heath Burns * Melody Carver * Gigi Grant * Wisp Equestria Girls * EG Twilight * EG Twilight (Alt) * The Magic of Friendship * EG PON-3 * EG PON-3 (Alt) * Drop the Bass * EG Pinkie Pie * EG Rainbow Dash * EG Fluttershy * EG Applejack * EG Rarity * Sunset Shimmer * Sunset Demon * Flash Sentry * The Dazzlings * Sirens * Best EG Twilight * Dazzling Amulet Littlest Pet Shop *Blythe *Blythe (Alt) *Unwanted Song *Biskit Twins *Biskit Twins (Alt) *Evil Plan *Zoe Trent *Vinnie Terrio TBA Ever After High *Apple White *Apple White (Alt) *RAVEN!! *Raven Queen *Madeline Hatter *Holly O, Here *Ginger Breadhouse *Blondie Lockes *Blondie Lockes (Alt) TBA Polly Pocket * Polly Pocket * Polly Pocket (Alt) * Polly & The Pockets * Crissy * Lila * Shani * Lea * Rick Trollz *Amethyst *Amethyst (Alt) *BFFL *Dark Amethyst *Dark Amethyst (Alt) *Go!MASTER *Ruby *Sapphire *Onyx *Topaz *Kaboom *Simon *Snarf *Spellbeads Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy *Eddy *Eddy (Alt.) *Bro's Car *Ed *Ed (Alt.) *Little Ed Blue *Edd *Edd (Alt.) *DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!!! *Kevin *The Kanker Sisters *Rolf *Jonny 2x4 and Plank *Sarah *Jimmy *Nazz *Eddy's Brother Regular Show * Benson * Benson (Alt.) * Pent Up Anger * Mordechai * Rigby * Pops * Skips * Muscle Man & Hi-Five Ghost Clarence *Clarence *Clarence (Alt) *??? *Sumo *Jeff *BEES *Pinata Mickey Mouse *Mickey Mouse *Mickey Mouse (Alt.) *Firework Show *Donald Duck *Goofy *Minnie Mouse *Daisy Duck *Huey, Duey, and Louie *Ludwig Von. Drake *Scrooge McDuck Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh (Alt) *Great Big Sneeze *Tigger *Piglet *Rabbit *Eeyore *Kanga *Roo *Owl *Lumpy *Christopher Robin *Heffelumps and Whoozles *The Backson *Hunny Toy Story *Woody & Buzz Lightyear *Woody & Buzz Lightyear (Alt) *The Big One *Rex *Hamm *Mr. Potato Head *Mrs. Potato Head *Slinky Dog *Sarge *Bo Peep *Jessie *Bullseye *Stinky Pete *Lottso Huggin' Bear *Big Baby *Chuckles the Clown *Barbie *Ken *Dolly *Trixie *Mr. Pricklepants The Replacements *Todd & Riley *Todd & Riley (Alt) *Hello, Fleemco... *Tasumi *Dick Daring *Agent K *Car Kim Possible *Kim Possible *Kim Possible (Alt) *??? *Ron Stoppable *Rufuss the Naked Mole-Rat Tom and Jerry *Tom & Jerry *Tom + Jerry (Alt.) *Great Chase *Spike *Butch *Nibbles *Duckling *Tyke *Eagle *Lion *Mousetrap *Cheese *Kitty Milk Looney Tunes *Bugs Bunny *Bugs Bunny (Alt.) *? *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Lola Bunny *Tazz *Marvin the Martian *Elmer Fudd *Yosemite Sam *Sylvester *Tweetie Bird *Wile E. Coyote *The Roadrunner *The Animaniacs *Ace Bunny Sesame Street *Ernie *Ernie (Alt) *??? *Bert *Elmo *Zoe *Cookie Monster *Abby Cadabby *Big Bird *Snuffy *Kermit the Frog Dr. Suess *The Cat in the Hat *The Cat in the Hat (Alt) *House Cleaning *Thing 1 & Thing 2 *The Grinch *Horton *Whos *Guy Who Doesn't Like Green Eggs and Ham *Sam-I-Am Sailor Moon * Sailor Moon * Sailor Moon (Alt.) * Moon Spiral Heart Attack * Sailor Mercury * Sailor Venus * Sailor Mars * Sailor Jupiter * Sailor Saturn * Sailor Uranus * Sailor Neptune * Sailor Pluto * Chibiusa * Tuxedo Mask * Moon Stick * Crystal Star Hamtaro *Hamtaro *Hamtaro (Alt.) *Love Shot *Hamtaro Skywalker *Hamtaro Skywalker (Alt.) *The Hamtaro Tales *??? *Sunflower Seed *Magic Seed *Maxwell *Dexter *Bijou *Oxnard *Boss *Stan and Sandy *Jingle *Snoozer *Sparkle *Nande *Devil-Ham *Devil-Ham (Transform) *Crystal *Dewey *Captain Hamstern *Prince Bo *The Rainbow Girls *Djungarians Hello Kitty and Friends *Hello Kitty *Hello Kitty (Alt.) *? *My Melody *Dear Daniel *Ruby *Pochacco *Badtx-Maru *Keroppi Nyan~ Neko Sugar Girls *Raku-Chan *Raku-Chan (Alt) *Full Cat Form *Koneko *Hitoshi *the last unicron Five Nights At Freddy's * Purple Guy * Purple Guy (Alt) *I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE * Mangle * Mangle (Alt) * Hanging Jumpscare * Springtrap * Child Ghost * Cake Kids * Plushtrap * Freddy Fazbear * Bonnie Bunny * Chica the Chicken * Foxy the Pirate Fox * Golden Freddy * Mike Schmidt * Phone Guy * Doors * Fan * Moniter and Camera * Toy Freddy * Toy Bonnie * Toy Chica * Balloon Boy * The Marionette * Endoskeleton * Jeremy Fitzgerald * Music Box * Flashlight * Freddy Head * Fredbear and Springbonnie * 83 Victim * Nightmare Five Nights in Anime * Anime Freddy Fazbear * Anime Freddy Fazbear (Alt.) * Unexpected Scariness * Anime Bonnie * Anime Chica * Anime Foxy * Anime Mangle * Anime BB * Anime Marionette * Anime Golden Freddy * Anime Springtrap * Panties Undertale *Sans *Sans (Alt) *Sans is Sparing *Omega Sans *Mettaton *Mettaton (Alt) *Neo Form *Papyrus *Frisk *Toriel *Asgore *Chara *Alphys *Undyne *Muffet *Temmie *Dummy *Flowey *Omega Flowey Minecraft *Steve *Steve (Alt.) *TNT Tower *Creeper *Zombie *Skeleton *Enderman *Ender Dragon *Spider *Villager *Diamond Pickax *Diamond Sword *TNT Plants vs. Zombies * Zombie * Zombie (Alt.) * THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS * Crazy Dave * Peashooter * Sunflower * Wall-Nut * Tall-Nut * Cherry Bomb * Cattail * Puff Shroom * Marigold * Football Zombie * Pole-Vaulter Zombie * Dancing Zombie and Backup Dancers * Gargantuar * Imp * Dr. Zomboss * Road Cone * Sun * Plant Food * Taco Fancy Pants Adventures *Fancy Pants *Fancy Pants (Alt) *A Lot Of Spiders Skate 3 * Bob * Bob (Alt.) * OWNED * Skateboard * Shark Statue Choki Sollano And Friends * Choki Sollano * Choki Sollano (Alt.) * Choki Rampage * Lojo98 * Tangent Grub * Badboy17 * Erin Albright * Daniel Santiago * Taylor Franklin * Jakeel Ulysses Muller Patnode * Laura Marie Mii * Sollano Gaming * Choki Gaming Bro * Choki Bros * Sollano Bros * Sollano Gamer Bro * Blu Inkling * GeofCraze634 * OmegaMario89 * ASpider25 * SMG4 * Inspector Heavy * Violet Inkling * Poool175 * Toon Soldier * Toon Scout * Toon Pyro * Toon Heavy * Toon Engineer * Toon Demoman * Toon Medic * Toon Sniper * Toon Spy Others * Megatoon * Megatoon (Alt.) * Big Buff Lazer * Sunky the Hedgehog * Sunky (Alt.) * Sunky did a Thing * Taylor Swift * Taylor Swift (Alt) * Bad Blood * Frosty the Snowman * Frosty the Snowman (Alt) * Let there be Snow * Rainbow Brite * Rainbow Brite (Alt) * ??? * Aquiles Bailotu * Aquiles Bailotu (Alt) * DRINK BLEACH!! * DiC Megaman * DiC Megaman (Alt) * ??? * Starlily the Unicorn * Starlily the Unicorn (Alt) * A Dream Come True * Starlily the Autobot * Microsoft Mike * Microsoft Mike (Alt) * ??? * Tie Guy * Tie Guy (Alt) * Elimination Time * Attack the Opponent * ITV Logo * ITV Logo (Alt.) * Get Ready for ITV * Wii * Wii (Alt) * Reckless Safety Notice * Matt, Jackie & Inez * Matt, Jackie + Inez (Alt) * ??? * Mario Head *Lex *Hasbro *Sushi Pack *Happy Meal Box *Curious George *Aw, Snap *Japanese Potty Training Tiger Family *Krillin *Renji Abarai *Smike *Strawberry Shortcake *El Chavo *Astro Boy * Chincherrinas * Freddy Barbie * Asian Girl Bonnie * Chico * Foxy the Tomboy * Princess Springtrap * Shrek * Alvin & The Chipmunks * Homer Simpson * Hatsune Miku * Lil' One * Mean Mommy * DD * Big Nose * Pretty the Fashion Cat * Mike (Fashion Cat) * He-Man * Skeletor * Doraemon * Dorami * Perman * Booby * Mojacko * Donmo * Sorao * BoBoBo * Don Patch * Jelly Jiggler * Goku * Ichigo * Naruto * Inyuasha * Saitama * Ronald McDonald * Kyary Pamyu Pamyu * Sonic Boom * Knuckles Boom * Tails Boom * Amy Boom * Sticks the Jungle Badger * ShawnTheBFDI&GarfieldFan2001 * GoAnimate Pen * GoAnimate Sting Chameleon * Watercat * ITV Central Cake * Granada Logo * Yorkshire Logo * Scottish Television Logo * Angila Knight * Angila Flag * Eggman Boom * Dex Dogtective * The Last Unicorn * Caramella Girls Sonic X * Sonic X * Sonic X (Alt.) * Super Sonic X * Shadow X * Eggman X * Tails X * Amy X * Knuckles X * Cosmo the Seedrian * Chris Vorndike * Team Chaoticx X (Vector X, Charmy X & Espio X) Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *Toon Pac-Man *Toon Pac-Man (Alt.) *Ice Pac *Spiral *Cylindria *Ghosts *Betrayus *Power Pellet *Cherry Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Yumi Yoshimura Shopkins *Jessicake *Jessicake (Alt.) *Peppa-Mint *Peppa-Mint (Alt.) *Bubbleisha *Popette *Donatina *Rainbow Kate *Sara Sushi *Pam Cake *Pineapple Lily *Gemma Stone *Pippa Melon *Rosie Bloom *Tiara Sparkles *Bridie *Pretti Pressie *Skyanna *Zoe Zoom True and the Rainbow Kingdom *True *True (Alt.) *Bartleby *Princess Grizelda *Frookie *Zee *Rainbow King Enchantimals *Felicity Fox *Felicity Fox (Alt.) *Danessa Deer *Danessa Deer (Alt.) *Petya Pig *Petya Pig (Alt.) *Patter Peacock *Bree Bunny *Sage Skunk *Hixby Hedgehog *Preena Penguin *Merit Monkey *Cherish Cheetah Holly Hobbie & Friends *Holly Hobbie *Holly Hobbie (Alt.) *Amy Morris *Carrie Baker *Robbie Hobbie *Cheddar *Doodles *Gary Hobbies *Cider *Aunt Jessie Disney's Descendants *Mal *Mal (Alt.) *Evie *Jay *Carlos *Ben *Lonnie *Doug *Audrey *Chad *Jane *Uma *Harry Hook *Gus *Dizzy Tremaine *Freddie Facilier *Jordan *Ally *Zevon *CJ Hook *Celia Facilier *Squeaky & Shuirmy Category:Extras